Filter elements can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Such elements can include a filter media which may be formed of a web of fibers. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., gas, liquid) to flow through the media. Contaminant particles (e.g., dust particles, soot particles) contained within the fluid may be trapped on or in the fiber web. Depending on the application, the filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics.
In some applications, filter media may include multiple layers. Although many multi-layered filter media exist, improvements in the physical and/or performance characteristics of the layers within the media (e.g., strength, air resistance, efficiency, and high dust holding capacity) would be beneficial.